


Matching Rainbows

by FernStone



Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, First Dates, Rainbows, Skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: Gloria is nervous for their first date, and over what she chose to wear.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617541
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Femslash February





	Matching Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Rainbow. Own prompt, Comparison
> 
> I haven't finished playing pokemon swsh so sorry if theres inaccuracies or something xD Also whoa bad summary i didn't know what to write oops

The sun reflected softly off the mirror in front of Gloria as she straightened out her skirt for the fifth time that morning. She was incredibly anxious. Really, she shouldn’t be. But this was her first proper date out!

“You’ll be fine,” she muttered to herself as she fussed with her dark green hair. “We’re already together. It’s just her first date out.”

She tried to push down the nervous thoughts shooting through her mind. Was what she was wearing appropriate? Would her girlfriend like it? Maybe it was too colourful?

Maybe a rainbow skirt wasn’t a good idea. She thought she looked good in it, matching her white blouse and dark maroon beanie. Hop had said she looked adorable when she’d video called him the night before in a panic. But that didn’t stop her from being overly worried about it.

Her phone buzzed and she picked it up with a light frown.

 **Hop** : _Good luck today!_

She texted back a quick thank you before straightening out her skirt again and checking the time. Half an hour. If she left now, she'd be a little bit early, which was exactly how she liked it.

It was warm outside, with light breeze stopping it from being too hot. Gloria was glad of that because she hated the heat. But it was nice enough that her lack of jacket was an acceptable decision on her part. Overall a good day for a date. She felt excitement beginning to catch up with the nerves.

It seemed she wasn’t early enough. Marnie was already waiting outside the pokecenter, tapping away at her phone. She was in her usual style, pink dress and leather jacket, and she looked up with a bright smile.

That’s when Gloria noticed the rainbow ribbons tying back her hair, bright colours contrasting the ebony locks.

“We’re matching,” Gloria gasped, words falling from her lips before she could stop them. A blush of embarrassment stained her lips.

“Good spot,” Marnie teased, grin sharp but hand soft as she took Gloria’s own. “I thought I’d change things up a little.”

“It suits you,” Gloria responded, squeezing her girlfriend’s hand and shuffling closer to her. “Much more than me.”

Marnie punched her arm at that, light enough to be joking but still get the message across. “None of that! You look adorable, Gloria.”

“Really?”

“Really. The skirt suits you,” Marnie gave an appreciative smile, glancing down at bright and colourful object that Gloria had fussed over so much that morning. “I’m being serious, you look really good. You look beautiful.”

Gloria blushed, struggling for the words to respond and finding them stuck on her tongue. Marnie just grinned and tugged at her hand to start walking.

“C’mon, if we don’t hurry we won’t get a table at the cafe. I cannot wait for you to try their cakes.”

She nodded, smile warm as she allowed herself to be led away. All the anxiety in the morning had been pointless and she was glad for it. Now she could well and truly enjoy her day.

Their day, together.


End file.
